


I'll be the Romeo for your Juliet

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crack Relationships, Crossdressing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano was a only a child when his life finally went down the drain. His family was killed in front of his eyes. His family was killed by the horrible dictatorship they have to live trough now. He was found by Francis Bonofay and taken to live with him and his group of assassins. </p>
<p>Years later he was given the task of killing the future heir of the dictatorship. The question is will he finish what those demons did or would he fall for the heart of the child that was born into the family.</p>
<p>Based off a writing prompt<br/>A is told to assassinate B, the child and heir to a brutal dictatorship. A gladly accepts, seeing as A's family was killed by B's parents' men. A is about to kill B when they realize that their target is nothing like their parents. B spots A, hiding them so that B's bodyguard doesn't find them. What happens next is up to you.</p>
<p>Bonus: A isn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It all happened. Right before my eyes. Man came into the house. They were the ones who was responsible of burning down the village. A man and women came out behind them. Than it happened. Blood spelled all over the walls. My parents bodies lay limp. On the ground bleeding to death. I was hiding in the closet and didn't come out till the people were gone. 

That was 11 years ago I'm 17 now. I vowed since that day to get back at the people who murdered my parents. Now I can. A man by the name Francis Bonofay picked me up from the streets and raised me. He said when I was old enough I would be able to get back at the people that did this. All I had to do was assassinate the heir to this horrible life we live in. Arthur Kirkland. 

My name is Feliciano Vargas...and...I'll get back at the monsters who put us all in this situation.


	2. Chapter 1

Feliciano POV  
It was almost time for me to give the people who done this what they deserved. The Kirkland's. From what I've got from Yao, the family has 6 kids total.

The oldest is supposed to be an Irish man named Patrick and rules Ireland with an iron fist. Next is the Scottish brother named Allistor, he's just as mean as Patrick, and rules Scotland. Dylan the third oldest and is the ruler in Wales, he's cold hearted and doesn't care what happens to others. Arthur and Guinevere. Their twins, though Arthur is the heir to the trown since he's older. Guinevere is a cold hearted girl when in the face of danger let's other attack, she doesn't seem to care for any others. Arthur isn't any different. Lastly, there's Seamus, he's the youngest yet he's supposed to take the trown in Northern Ireland. 

Out of all of these my target is Arthur Kirkland, he's the heir to the kingdom that brought us all to a life like this. England, it's rules over everything. That family is full of people who don't care about anyone but themselves. 

I've been sent to assassinate Arthur....and I'm going to succeed. 

Arthur's POV  
I have to sit here and listen to my father lecture me again on 'What to do and what not to do' when I become the dictator. My sister fell asleep long ago why couldn't he let me go?

"Arthur!" I jolted up when he called me "Yes Father?" "Try to stay awake you'll need to know this in a few days if-" "If I want to become the dictator and get my queen, yea I know." If he actually listened to me he'd know I'm attracted to girls. "Arthur it's yes not yea." I sighed "Yes Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I started writing this on Wattpad so I'm like 19 or more chapters done. The story is badly written in all honesty, but it's my first so please bare with it!


	3. Chapter 2

    Feliciano POV   
It was time, it was the day I would finally be able to get all these people out. I put the clothes on that Elizaveta gave me. It was a black jacket with gold lining. A white shirt, along with gloves, and dark brown pants. Topping it off with a mask with gold lining, gold feather, and a silk cover. 

I was going to the party faking being a prince. I left and headed for the party.

Normal POV  
Arthur's father Edward (An: I'm sorry I don't know Germinia's human name. I was think of putting Celt in there but I didn't know his either) walked into his son's room to find him...wearing a dress. "Arthur what are you wearing?"  
"What do you mean?" 

Arthur was in a long blue dress with lots of ruffles and the top showing some his back... He was wearing gloves that reaches just above his elbows with bows at the end. On the top of his head was a big tale blue bow. He was holding two mask one for him and the other for his sister.

His sister came out in a strapless sky blue dress. It stopped at her feet and you could barely see the flats the she wore. She had a blue ribbon around her neck. She was holding two crowns, one for her and the other for her brother.

"Arthur what are you wearing?" Edward asked once more.  
"A dress." Arthur answered simply.  
"I know...why are you wearing it. You are a guy." It ended up being a normal conversation…ending with Arthur being a smart ass.

Arthur POV   
It was fun when I won an argument with my father. Though it was time to go out and start the bloody thing. If I'm lucky I might find someone that won't have a problem with me not using manners.  
"Guinevere come on." I grabbed her hand then we made our way to the ballroom. 

Feliciano POV   
I was in the back of the crowd waiting for the family to go to the front. While there I saw a lot of important people. Though they were none of mine concern. Everyone waited patiently for the 'King' to speak.  
    "Hello my citizens. I am your king Edward Kirkland. We are here to celebrate my son and daughter’s birthday, they have just turned 17. Guinevere and Arthur would you two like to say something?" They both stood up, and I had to stand on my toes to see them since a guy was blocking my view.

"Well," Guinevere started in a cold emotionless voice "All I have to say is that I'm only a year away from becoming an adult." Arthur just nodded. 

Time Skip 

Everyone was dancing, I was in a corner observing the family when I felt someone lightly pull my sleeve. 

Normal POV 

Feliciano looked down to see the young Englishman looking at him. Both man were wearing masks, yet the hair and dress was noticeable since the dress looked like work of Guinevere's, no love given into it. 

"Si" He said in a deep voice, but not too deep. Arthur looked at him for a second before blushing and looking down.  
"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to dance with me." He mumbled softly. Feliciano was suprised to see a Kirkland like that but than he thought the tee was playing innocent with him.  
"Oh, I would love to dance with you." Feliciano put a fake smile on and kissed his hand. This action caused Arthur to blush. 

The song was soft and sweet. A famous composer played, his name was Rodrick Edelstein. Of course this family has to have the best of the best.

Feliciano and Arthur talked. Arthur was actually pretty fun, though Feliciano kept reminding himself that Arthur was acting. When Arthur was distracted Feliciano said he had to go home. What Feliciano actually did was run outside, climb a tree, and with ease climbed into Arthur's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened, also I wrote this one in a hurry so I'm sorry if it's not so good.


	4. Chapter 3

Feliciano POV   
I walked back home using the darkness to hide my form. I didn't learn much about the family, just that their looking for a suitable wife for Arthur. There is no way in hell I'm dressing like a women though. 

I walked trough a forest and knocked on the trunk of the tree waiting for it to open. It opened minutes later and I was met with a blond girl with green eyes and a ribbon in her head, she look banged up a little and there was a man next to her who looked like her just meaner. He looked worst.

"Vash, Erika how have you guys been doing. Are your wounds healing right?"   
Erika looked at me and smiled "Ja, ve're fine." Vash just grunted and spoke in German. Ever since his incounter with the Kirkland's he vowed to never speak a word of English. It's fine cause we all learned to understand them. 

I walked pass them to the office of our head and savior: Kiku. He was sitting at his desk holding a body pillow, I sighed as he quickly hid it. "OH! Fericiano-san...your back? That was quick." I just nodded and sat down. "So what did you learn?" 

I sighed "Well, he's not gonna be able to be the king without a queen. He wears women clothing. He can get embarrassed easily...his attitude is-" He stopped to think...should he lie and or tell the truth. If he lied than he'd be able to see him again. If I tell the truth than I won't see him without sneaking out and Arthur may turn out like his parents "...Awful...he was stubborn, stuck up and stepped on my foot when I offered him a dance." I chose to lie 

Kiku just nodded and said I could leave for the day, which I happily did. I went to my room which was just a bed, dresser, and window, at least before I moved in. Now there's posters, pictures, and even a bigger bed in there. I sighed and fell on the bed reaching for a picture smiling. The picture was of me, my mom, dad, and brother at the beach. I smiled sadly before drifting off..

"Hey" What was that...w-who is it.."Over here!" Hello..."Feli! Over here! You don't have to be scared!" Scared... "Don't cry! I'm right here! Don't ever worry I won't leave you!" Cry...but...I'm not...crying? I touched my face only to feel wet hot tears on my fingers "I love you Feliciano! That's coming from someone who barely gets love in this family!" What..,that voice...sounds so...familiar..and...famine. So childish..

"Oh! My family is calling. I have to go" what-no...WAIT! I wanted to know who he was...I even tried reaching out. I only caught a tip of the spring skirt he was wearing before his body was burned and I was left crying on the ground..

I opened my eyes wide with a gasp shaking. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 3 in the morning...I held my pillow close looking at the picture shaking. I put it down next to another picture of me as a child...the picture was cut...I don't know who else was in it, but I did see their pale arm around my shoulder....who was that in my dream though...


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur POV   
I sighed as I slunk down in my bed, my damned father is going to have me marry off some Russian girl. My sister was sent out to look for a husband, so I'm not alone. We're both gay, that's the only reason we're so close to each other, there's no reason for us to be embarrassed if the other is naked....depending on the situation...anyway. I couldn't get that stranger out my head. His name still lingered on my lips, kinda sweet taste too.

I sighed daydreaming again. I was stuck in my fantasies that I didn't hear the door open, I only came to when I felt numerous bodies land on me. 

"Arthur!" Oh god its my siblings  
Patrick was the first face I saw, the last face was Peter's. As they got off me, I saw some of my cousins there as well, there was Wendy the future ruler of Wy, Peter the new dictator of Sealand...well...soon to be. I saw Keith and Kyle, one day they'll have New Zealand and Australia. I saw Michelle who would take Seychelles, Leon who's gonna take Hong Kong. Many others were there and they all jumped on me thinking they were light weight.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Seamus laughed "I live here!" "I know that what about the rest of you?" There was silence before Victoria ruler of Gibraltar spoke up "We heard that had a relationship with a man yesterday at your party..." I stared at her and let it process before sitting hug and blushing holding the bottom of my lacy night gown IT WAS A GIFT THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN down. 

"Why are you worried?!"   
"'Cause you're love life is the most important thing here" This time it Michelle, when she said important she actually meant interesting  
"...Did Guinevere tell you?" They all nodded and right now I was thinking if a way to get back at her.

~Time Skip brought to you by Russia and his magic metal pipe of pain~  
We all went out and sat in the garden, I did put some appropriate clothes on. Just a white button up shirt with a bow on it and some trousers. This was actually one of the clothes Guinevere made in a rush, she was gonna add more to it, but had to stop. We were all sitting there either drinking tea, playing around in the flower beds, or just having time alone. 

"Sooo...what's his name?" I looked at Dylan and sighed   
"Feliciano Vargas..."   
"Hmm...Vargas...I think I heard that name before" We all looked at Patrick curiously before he dismissed it.   
"How did he look, was he cute? Handsome? Where's he from? How old is he? Is he nice?" I looked between Wendy and Michelle as they bombed me with questions, which I reluctantly answered. 

After a while Mum came to look for us. I got up quickly when I saw Guinevere, and when she saw everyone else and connected the dots she went running...and I chased her being followed by everyone else until we just lied in the grass exhausted. This was the life I loved and hated, these Andre the people that can make me smile. I love then more than my own father and my Mother who wasn't my Mom...she was just some random women my father married out of lust. Poor women...she really was a sweet thing, I would love to call her mom...it's just the principal is all. Yet, we do love her really, just not as much as our own.

We all ended up falling asleep and I ended up dreaming if that guy again.


	6. Chapter 5

Edward POV  
I sighed as I sat down in my chair. It was really a tiring week, my son wouldn't take the hand of Anya, he wore a dress to the party, he jumped out a window, had to be taken back in by a stranger which embarrassed this family greatly. At least Guinevere seemed to like who we set her up with. Maybe Alfred has a sister or something....I think they said their was Amelia and Madeline I think. They seemed nice, maybe he'll like them.

While I was musing Fiona walked in hugging me from behind. "Luv, are you still fussing over Arthur?" "Who else. He really likes trying my patients." I heard her sigh before saying "Just let the boy choose who he wants instead of forcing him. You never know the right lady could be just outside that door." As she said that the doors opened a bit to reveal a girl with brown hair in a ponytail with a curl on her head. She had tanned skin and brown eyes if I was correct.

"Excuse me...but is prince Arthur here. I like to give my hand to him." 

Feliciano POV  
I can't believe they made me do this! I was just busy with everyone else going trough the girls so they could go undercover for this, but than Emma had this he bright idea to dress me up and make me a girl. I never wore a dress before, but I do look hot in one! Anyway, my task was to get closer to Arthur...the thing is that I want to be male for this...this wig itches as well, I can't tell you what they did to give me a chest.

As the king and queen stared at me all I heard was hurried footsteps before a group of people ran in, some being the Prince and his brothers and sister, the rest I didn't know. 

"Father I gotta tell you something about all the g- Who's she?" Well wasn't that a nice way to greet a lady-WHAT AM I SAYING IM A GUY?!?! 

"Oh...um..my names Felicia-" I stopped myself   
"Felicia..." Yeah okay let's go with that "It's Felicia!"   
Seamus looked at me "Felicia? Is that foreign?"   
"Yes! I'm from the ruins of the kingdom of Italy! I would like to marry the prince to bring the country back on it's feet!" 

The King looked impressed "You came all this way for that? You're loyal to your country, I respect that," Thank you "See Arthur, she's loyal. Just what you need!" Arthur just shook his head. NO! What did he mean NO! An Italian girl is the best type of girl-wait...I'm a guy! 

"Father I'm sorry, but the reason I came here was because I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to marry any of these girls." His parents looked shock and even I was suprised, what man wouldn't take a women that was willing to give their body up? "I just can't marry someone I'm not attracted to! All these girls are bad for me, their either after my body, wealth, you're forcing them, plus I'm GAY! I can't marry a women I'll never love!" Ahh, so that's why he said no

Edward than stood up looking furious " You're gonna marry a women case closed! You need one to repopulate the family after you take over this place! Guinevere is gonna be in America! So she can't do it here! Now! It's either Felicia, Anya, or YOU LEAVE THIS DAMN FAMILY" I flinched at the scream and when I thought it couldn't get worst it did just that.

Arthur sighed and looked down, before looking at the people around him than at his father "I guess I'm not apart of the family than." Everyone stared at him and I thought I heard Guinevere give a shocked choke "If I can't make my decision in this family than what's the point?! I'll find a family...I'll find a place where I can live and be myself you piece of shit! If I was born a different time...when this whole world wasn't stuck under your rule maybe we'll be a regular family...with REAL SMILES!" He walked out after that shutting the door. I saw Edward walk out after him yelling.

His mother, Fiona I think, stared for a moment before speaking "Let's just sit down everyone...have tea why not." At least she was trying. I sat down and Guinevere sat next to me, trying to have light talk with her family before 2 girls who I now knew were Wendy and Michelle came up and they tried to have a girl talk thing with me!


	7. Chapter 6

Arthur POV   
All I wanted was to be free, to make my own decisions...I can't even do that. The old man locked me in my room...I can't even cal, it my room he stuffed me in the attic. He gave me man's clothes, I can barely call what I'm sleeping in a bed! He trapped me in here like a princess! He gives me little food Maria or George! He won't let my brothers see me! Guinevere sneaked in once, she had to climb out the window to get out though. This is shit...the only thing to keep me occupied I'd my thoughts. I just can't understand why I keep thinking of some kid! 

Feliciano POV   
It's been a week since I got back and all I can think of is Arthur. When I dream it's some weird kid in a dress! I get farther in though. The last time I saw big eyebrows on the child...maybe I met her before...or she's just some random kid. Ms Elezaveta kept telling me to eat something, I don't know why. I've been eating no doubt! 

Back to Arthur POV   
I saw some foot get swiped in under the little hole. I thought that was it like every time...I saw the little door at the top slide open a while later "My prince the King would like to see you soon. He wishes for you to come in the clothes he's given you." Like hell I will. I'm gonna come out how I am. He most likely has girls there, probably forcing me to choose this time. I gonna come in these clothes to show how their treating me...how their treating me like trash. 

Time Skip brought to you by Olivia, Wlliam, and Arabella   
I went downstairs in the clothes I had on. I me sure the cuts a bruises were seen. How skinny I looked...how beaten I looked. When I got there the first thing I saw was my father's fist. I didn't hear anything else in the room except for that of his yelling...I'm sure the guards heard everything that happened that day...how he called me shit...a disappointment to this family...how my nature destroyed this family. How I can't ever find love. He threw me in a room with the prisoners, they weren't the innocent ones...they were the ones no one wants to be around. Killers, robbers, pirates, rapist...I didn't like any if this.

If I'm a princess...than please someone find my prince before I fall at that horrid man's feet saying I'm sorry and pleading for my life...please someone...anyone. I'm sorry for the sins I've done...please God...send someone to save me....


	8. Chapter 7

Feliciano POV   
I sat on my bed looking over some of the papers I was given. Being an assassin wasn't just killing. You had to be careful, not get caught. You had to do paperwork, you had to do blah blah blah! Kiku only sits in his room and look at hentai! Yeah! I went trough his computer, didn't get caught either. 

Though I have to admit the dreams I've been having have been getting clearer at the end of them. I now know the kid had eyebrows like caterpillars, sandy blond hair, freckles that went over his nose to his cheeks, and shiny eyes. The thing was that in the dream those eyes always seemed dusted with tears. The child always had a cute fancy looking dress on, though after the fifth dream it was obvious the kid was a boy since there was one where we bathed together. 

Regular POV   
In one dream the kid was playing with a smooth tail, the thing was red like the color of blood...yet the boy wasn't hurt. In fact the tail wrapped around him like safety...the thing was that it wasn't the boys tail.

There was even one when the boy was playing with another girl and boy, the girl had bright blond hair, she had it reach her shoulder and she was speaking to the other boy when he saw them. The other boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and a stern looking face. He seemed to be scolding the girl. Though whe they all saw him they all ran. Even the little boy who has been hunting his dreams. 

The scary thing was, when the boy started speaking it gave him goosebumps, the boys voice sounded broken, hurt, like the poor boy just got saved from a death he was hoping for. When he said his name it wasn't Feliciano...it Veneziano. When the boy tried to speak Italian it riled off his tounge perfectly, when Feliciano laughed when he tried to speak to say an Italian word and messed up the boy would blush and trow harmless punches. When the bot spoke of his family, he sounded terrible, his words were just sobs trying to be understood. After a while everytime Feliciano saw the poor boy all there was were teat stained cheeks. No more happy laughter, just tears and screams for help to make the pain go away. 

The last time Feliciano slept it was short, he was in a pond or something, after a while he heard faint wispers of his name. He opened his eyes again not remembering when he closed them to see a burning house, he saw his family bodies fall and half of his life play back to just that moment. When he thought he was free there was a arm or two to snake around his shoulders. When he tried to look at who it was all he heard was a wispers "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry. I broke my promise, luv. I-I guess we really won't be getting married when we're older..." That was all Feliciano heard before he blacked out and woke in his own cold sweat at 2 in the morning.

This happened a couple more times before Feliciano could not take it anymore and just stopped sleeping. He barely got work done, didn't listen to anybody, he missed breakfast and dinner, yet everyone saw him during lunch. Some tried to ask what was wrong, yet they never got a full answer. When all was lost everyone looked aver to Antonio, the only person left from Feliciano's past for an answer. All they got was a shrug, than they all thought why not spy in him and see what happens.

It also happens that Kiku had just the machine for that. It didn't have a name, but now he'd be able to see what got Feli so messed up. When they snuck into his room it was Mei who knocked him out. They attached it to him and hooked up the thing, to see what Feliciano has been dreaming of. All they saw was blue before it started playing.

There was laughing being heard, it sounded joyful and playful. Feliciano walked over to the sound to find it was that boy again. This time though he was in a very messed up ripped and burnt clothing, it actually looked more like a long piece of cloth, the only thing that came to the poor boys mind was what he was doing outside at night, the next was who was he talking to. When the bot looked up he looked frightened and moved back "I-I'm sorry, did I do wrong master?" Master...the I'd never called him master. Feliciano shook his head yet to the I ones watching it was just the screen shaking.

"Ahh...it's like one of my interactive games" Kiku said this with a smile not minded the sweat drops or states he received from everyone. 

"No you did nothing wrong," There was a pause where Feliciano shutup and looked at the child, the next thing was a tail coming around to pet the poor boys head "I also told not to call me that, I'm too young to be a master not to mention of someone's who older than me." the boys eyes widened "Eh! You are older than me though!" "Yeah by a month!" There was silence before they both feel over laughing. Feliciano voice was higher so everyone guessed he was the same age as the bot or at least close. 

Their laughs continued, before it was broken by a noise. They looked over to find a wolf running towards them-HOLD ON A WOLF?! Everyone heard the boy scream and all the saw was Feliciano picking up the child and running, the thing everyone just noticed though was the child had scares on his face, the thing was that half his face was covered with bandages so it was hard for them to see his face, Feliciano ended up climbing a tree...well jumping...or flying up the tree, most didn't know. All they saw was a little boy shaking holding to Feliciano for dear life as the wolf growled from below.

They heard the boy let out a strangled cry, "Oh..it's times like these I wish I was better at flying. I'm sorry I got you in this mess amor. I just wanted to go in the woods and search for some food.." there was silence before it all, feel into place and the boy pulled on Feliciano's ear, or at least that what they assumed until they heard a moan and a blush creep on the kids face. After a while the kid was mad again "You did this you idiot? YOU IDIOT!!! Why didn't you just get some fruit? If you see an dead animal...let it lie." When the boy spoke his accent got heavier when he spoke the last couple of words. There was a whimper before Feliciano nodded.

There was silence before Feliciano made a noise and held the bot close "Amor, if we ever get out of this, well you please do me the honor of marring me when we're old enough?" There was silence before the boy laughed "Of course Vene...it'd be better if I'm with you always anyway." The next words confused, intrigued, and disgusted some people "Thank you amor. I promise when we're older I'll be the best husband, waiting on you hand and foot. I won't let you in the kitchen though. I promise you, when we're old enough it will only be you, me, and a big house. We'll have kids, and I'll have them call you mama...hmm...Mama Arthur~" the boy blushed and hit Feliciano. "You idiot, we're both male we can't have children." Feliciano just laughed and said something along the lines of 'You'll never know unless you try' with the boy now known as Arthur punching him again saying 'I really don't want anything living in me for 9 months, thank you' there was a howl from the wolf broke it all went black.

Everyone was speechless, many reason too   
1\. Feliciano was once attacked by a wolf  
2\. There was a boy he used to love   
3\. The boy called him master   
5\. The punched him after he called him master  
6\. They were chased by a wolf  
7\. He could fly!   
8\. Feliciano looked for food in the woods at a young age   
9\. He promised he'd marry the boy   
10\. The boy was Arthur  
11\. Kiku was blushing and drooling a bit

Emma a girl from Belgium spoke first "M-maybe it wasn't the Arthur we know. Maybe it was a different one.." They all thought before shaking their heads. No, that was the Arthur. Everything was the same, minus the attitude. It was José turn to speak, and he spoke just had to stop to get out of Portuguese "So...what now?" That was what everyone was thinking and they didn't know. If that was the same Arthur it'd be harder for Feliciano to kill him, and it'd be harder for Feliciano to get over the death. The question was what they'd do now...and none had an answer.


	9. I'll be the Romeo to your Juliet

Third person POV   
Arthur was sitting in a corner when he felt something hit him. He looked up to see something else fly in the room. After a while something flew into a wall. He got up crawling to one of them seeing it was a rock, he went to the window moving quickly when he saw a rock coming. He looked down again to see it was his step-brothers. 

Gilbert and Ludwig Beilsmith were Germans. They came from their fathers side, to tell the truth Arthur actually found it funny and great to have free spirit albino and strict...whatever Ludwig was as brother. It's actually rare to see them here though. 

All Arthur saw was Gilberts wolf like grin before all he saw was blackness....

Time Skip brought to you by Clementine Vargas   
When Arthur came to he saw maids going around with fabrics and such. One maid with blue eyes and brown hair, Maddison was one of the maids that always stayed by Guinevere's side the most. She became one of the Kirkland's favorite for it. When she saw him awake she came up to fix the-chains? He was in chains and a chair Which wasn't comfortable I might add why was he in chains? Where was he? Why were Ludwig and Gilbert outside the tower. Ohh...when he thought it couldn't get worst the king showed up.

"Arthur my boy! I'm sure you're vondering vhy you're here?" "No shit Serlock..." The king flinched at that before smiling "Okay, I got good news for you! The princess vanted to marry you! So today she vell no longer be Anya Braginski she vell be Anya Kirkland! Fine name I might add." Arthur stared in shock before passing out again. 

Meanwhile with our Italian   
He sat up from his bed seeing the clouds close in. "Someone must be having a hard time....." He layed back down when he heard the door open and a frantic Alfred run in, he was wearing a black suit for today was his wedding day. It isn't suprising he'd look like that though, he'd be married to his target. Feliciano was guessing he hadn't met the real her yet.

"Feliciano we got a problem!" Feliciano sat up on the bed looking at him, all Alfred did was breath before pulling a paper out. When I read it my eyes widened.

I King Edward invite you to the wedding of   
Prince Arthur Kirkland   
And  
Princess Anya Braginski 

Date: 6-6-1846 (An: Oh thanks Satan) 

Dress code: Formal  
We request that you dress and act accordingly..

"God...even the date is scary..." Feliciano sighed putting the paper back down.

"I know! The thing is that he had the wedding day set on mine! He's planning on getting this done quicker than I expected..." That got Feliciano's eyes opened.

He sighed picking up a blue coat that was lined with golden Fleur-de-lis than some faded blue slacks. He put them on fixing his hair before turning to Alfred. "Well...I must say with it being so early I have to go to finally do my job. If they get married than even if Arthur is killed Anya is gonna take over. I'm sure that will be worster." Alfred just nodded and they went out with some other people following them. Girls were in victorian dresses of different colors. Men were in victorian suits, they were all ready to go all they had to do was look like they didn't know anything.

When they got outside they saw Matthew waiting for them, Lukas was the first to get in since he knew the Kirkland's well followed by others until the strangers of the Kirkland family finally settled down in the carriages and went. Feliciano just wish he makes it there in time.

He was gonna be the Romeo of Juliet's fairy tale...


	10. That's what you get

Maddison POV   
Well, I guess today is the day. The day the love of my life is finally married, I should have seen this coming. The Princess has to marry another to keep the cycle going, honestly I wish I was a guy for her. Maybe we'll be happier together. I can still remember the first time we met..

Le flashback brought to you by Jason Vargas   
All I could see was darkness before the blanket on the cage was trown opened, there were biders everywhere. I was only a child at the time, the oldest slave was about 12 since the older ones have been sold already, when it was my time I saw a lot of hands go up. My wrist were bound behind my back and I was gagged, there was only a cloth covering me before that was torn off and I was shown off to the biders and more hands went up. 

It went from 100 to 500 to 1,000. I thought I was gonna be sold to some old fat guy, until I heard the biggest number there was "7,000 sir!" Everyone looked at the guy who said that only to stop to see it was their dictator. Instead of going they just stopped and let him take me, he bought a couple more slaves along with some other merchandise. When it was all over I was taken to the their home. 

The first thing I saw was a door before I was thrown in with some other slaves, the man had the most scariest smile...yet when his wife came she was positively beautiful. Bridget Kirkland was a very nice lady, she even said so t worry about the king he just looks like that. At the moment that wasn't even the old King, her husband died not many years ago, only slaves over 8 years of age knew of this so my 4 year old mind couldn't seem to understand.

She let the children under 9 out first cleaning them up, as the ones over 12 were taken care of, that's when I saw her. We were taken to the garden and I saw her, she was playing with the princes in the garden actually. On of her brothers fell into the water, her 3 month old little brother was in her arms sleeping as she watched over her older ones, she looked just like her mother....in every way. She was ever so gentle with the boy and when she looked up as she heard us coming she had the most beautiful green eyes. 

Her hair fell over her shoulder and she played with the blue bow in her hair, she was in a beautiful blue dress that hugged her tiny waist, the flowers around her seemed to suddenly bloom and the animals the were near her were just so calm. The sleeves on her dress was short, but poofed up, and the dress didn't need a ring in it to make to bottom round. She wasn't wearing shoes and she smiled as she saw the other kids. I remembered at that time that she was only 5 yet showed a lot of maturity when the other kids sat next to her.

She first talked to the older ones, before the boys and some girls went to play with her brothers, one girl was having fun playing with the baby as others did too. I sat by a tree watching them until I saw blue in the corner of my eye and looked up to see her. She was smiling big at me and spoke, and oh did her voice sound soft...like rose petals falling into water it was slow and barely heard over all the noise "Do you mind if I sit next to you, I really don't like all the noise over there." She spoke softly as if scared to frighten me. I slowly nodded watching her grab the back of her dress and slowly sit down smiling. 

I looked back at her before looking down, she tried to make conversation which I answered with a few words or just gestures. When she finally stopped talking I looked up and saw her taking the ribbon out her hair, the small pieces of hair that were tied in the ribbon fell with the rest of her hair. She held it out smiling. "Here, you can have it. I think it'll look better on you than me." She opened her eyes still with the most magestic smile I've ever seen. I was reluctant before she sighed and scooted behind me taking small pieces of my natural curled hair. She put some up and had it in the same hairstyle she had moments ago. "It really looks good with your chocolate brown hair, it makes your eyes even prettier too." I looked down as a blushed covered my tanned skin mumbling a thank you. She smiled again and all we did was talk.

End of Le flashback brought to you by Elezabeth Vargas   
I sighed and continued fixing the dress that Guinevere was gonna wear. It was beautiful yes...I just wish I was the one she was wearing this for. I smiled sadly and continued fixing the dress. This was my job, I was a maid of the Kirkland's, I was one of the Queen's favorite and when she died I became one of her daughter's favorite. Hell...if I'm bloody lucky maybe she'll let me be one off her personal maids. Yes...a 16 year old british maid named Maddison Parker...hmm..Maddison Kirkland if I get lucky...maybe even Guinevere Parker. All I can do right now is dream though, who knew I'd fall for her at a young age though. I laughed bit at that, we were only a year apart so I don't have to worry about her calling me too young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change of script I might say! I like the ship and Maddison has started getting into other fanfiction cause instead of me making Guinevere love a canon country...I let her love another oc of mine. The problem is I'm looking for a country for Maddison and since she's british it's hard for me. Anyway I hope chu like!


	11. Crashed the weeding

Third person POV  
Feliciano and the rest finally came to view of the Mansion, some could call it a castle st how big it was. Feliciano was looking at it closely getting a chill down his back, it was late at night when they arrived, but they were still one of the early people to make it. Alfred and Matthew let them in with the help of Gilbert and Ludwig.

While Gilbert and Matthew were talking Alfred and Ludwig took the rest to Alfred's 'wives' dressing room. When they were almost there they were suprised to here sobbing. Everyone looked around before Alfred leaned against the door. 

"Maddison it's just terrible. Not only am I marrying him because of my father forcing me, but also that big bruder gonna die!" Guinevere sobs started again before Maddison voice was heard. "Mistress I'm sure there's a good reason, c'mon you gotta put your dress on." Guinevere sobs got louder before she spoke again "No! That's not the problem, i-if I don't marry him...big bruder is a goner! He's even forcing him to marry some women. The thing is that Anya is a black widow...all of her husbands somehow just dies, dissappears, and just leaves! How can I stay calm?! How can I walk down that isle knowing that I'm forced to marry someone...a person I don't even love. That sounds like a terrible relationship!" She cried harder before Alfred finally moved his head back..

"Fuck..." Everyone stared at him before he took off running. When he came back he wispered something in Feliciano's ear causing his eyes to go wide and he ran. 

Feliciano POV   
No...no no NO! This can't happen, if Arthur is married than killed that Anya girl will take over...I'm sure that'd be worst! If I don't do something quick than...they could miss fire and hit Guinevere...if that happens it'll be like taking an innocent life. These people can't keep going! They can't take what I've been working so hard for these past years....they can't...take Arthur.

Before I knew it a was in the air looking down at the Mansion, I saw a gun cocked out in the bushes and went in for my pray. It was gruesome...it was bloody...yet it was satisfieing hearing their screams. 

When I was done with the last person I looked around at my mess before I finally came too when looking at the man in my hands, who couldn't even have eyes anymore just black sockets gushing out blood that thankfully didn't hit my clothes.

I messed up...I lost it. I can't do this...I need to leave. Make it seem I was never here.

Third Person POV   
All Feliciano had to do was make it seem like he was never here....all he had to do was make it seem like he didn't just kill these innocent people who tried to assassinate his little princessa.

He stood up from his crouching spot on a tree when he heard a gasp. Looking down he saw one of the maids looking over a body of one of the people that he so didn't just kill. She was looking around messing with a blue ribbon that was in her hair. 

When she stood to leave Feliciano panicked and attacked...how could he be such an idiot though!

Time Skip brought to you by Mama Arthur Vargas 

Feliciano sat the maid down in a bed than went to the wedding. When he got there he already saw people getting seated. He looked for the people he came with and only found a couple, a couple was enough though. He saw Matthew seated next to Michelle, Gilbert next to Elezaveta and thank everything they weren't fighting for one night. Mei was next to Kiku discussing some things. He saw Alfred up there and Arthur too, it didn't seem like Arthur was too happy....or conscious...or free really. They had an unconscious Arthur tied in a chair and no one said a word about it.

Honestly his friends were just looking at the poor boy while others were asking Feliciano what he did with the snipers. When it was time everyone was quiet as the brides starting walking down the path. Arthur was smacked awake and he looking around trying to move his hands and talk trough the gag that was put on him.

Anya was the first out, her hair was put in a bun with flowers stuck in many place in there, her dress hugged her waist and she didn't have strapes on the dress, the dress flowed behind her and when it finally seemed to stop Guinevere was there behind her. 

Guinevere had a veil over her face, most likely to hide the makeup that was smeared on her face that her maids couldn't fix in time from her crying fit. She was holding a bouquet of hibiscus? There were chrysanthemums too. She had a big dress where the top hugged her waist, she had puffy sleeves that didn't go all the way up her shoulders. She had a white frilly choker around her neck, depending on the sounds that were heard as she walked she obviously wasn't wearing heels like Anya, some could even say she snuck out in flats. Her chest seemed to bounce more than usual in the dress and she didn't seem as happy as Anya.

When it was time to say the vows Feliciano almost snapped. Instead of letting Arthur speak they had one of his brothers do it. When the priest asked if anyone appose Feliciano was about to get up and say something when he heard and very quiet voice speak out. Everyone turned twords the door to see Maddison there, she was breathing her and was in a black gown, her hair was still in that blue bow yet it seemed like she redid her hair. Like others it was a strapless dress, there was a black bow in the middle that made the bottom puff up even more and three top tighter, the dress had white diamonds dancing around it.

As she moved to the front to Guinevere and Alfred there were clicks from the heels she was wearing, she looked at Guinevere as Guinevere looked back and kneeled on the floor. She put her head down sighing "I object on behalf that I would like to take the hand of Guinevere Alois Isabella Kirkland! Please allow me to do so if not I will leave as soon as I hear the words!" She was still kneeling and did not look up. Feliciano smiled before getting up himself going to Arthur.

He kneeled down as well in front of Anya of all people, she was looking at him intrigued and held her hand out. He kissed it as everyone except Maddison watched, but instead of speaking the words to her...he spoke it to HIS Juliet "I am here to take the hand of my princessa. Steal her you could say from these people. I am here not for Anya Braginski...but for Arthur Elezabeth Kirkland." He let go of Anya's hand looking at Arthur with a smile.

There was silence...just silence. There wasn't even the sound of children, everyone just stared in silence. At least they tried. The next thing they heard was what cause everyone to at least breath....

The one thing that got Maddison up to her feet and Feliciano defensive...it was non other Edward Kirkland.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so very sorry this first chapter was so short! I'm not used to writing long paragraphs no matter what. Please forgive me!


End file.
